Shattered chains
by Mizuki287
Summary: Morgiana is always beaten day in and day out, her master sells her in a slave auction and a prince named hakuryuu buys her, saving her from her life entangled in chains. Along the way she meets new people even gets a few friends. But Most importantly she find's herself falling hopelessly in love with the man that saved her. Hakuryuu.
1. Chapter 1

You stupid girl, I'm glad I'm finally getting rid of you, you useless bitch!" The huge man with slick black hair screamed at the small girl curled into a defensive position hugging her knees below him while he kicked her over and over again with all his might. The young red headed girl closed her eyes tightly biting her lip, causing a thin glinting line of dark red blood to drip down her pale chin with a heavy flow of tears running down her thin cheeks. She could feel her head spinning and she knew she would pass out soon. Her master is going to sell her tomorrow at the huge slave actuation many wealthy people attend and she knew she would sell fast, for her kind the finalis are worth millions of dollars for their brute strength and heightened senses. Morgiana slowly peeled her eyes open still taking the kicks to her already bruised and beaten back, her vision was going black until she felt herself finally pass out.

...  
Morgiana slowly blinks her eyes open to see that she is already at the slave action her eyes widen at the sight of how many slaves were crowded in small cages some screaming reaching their hands out to the people watching them from outside the cage. Others sitting in the corner trying to hide there sobbing faces. Most were sweaty from the summer heat beating down on them and dirty and covered head to toe with marks from their masters beating them, just like she was. The constant sounds of chains clanging loudly on bars made morgiana cringe, she was relieved to find herself in her own cage, yet she almost felt lonely but she used to that.

She was quite surprised that jamil, her dreaded master had even let her sleep this long, he usually only let her sleep for a couple hour at a time. She looks down to see herself entangled in her huge cold metal chains. Her chains were much bigger and stronger than most because she could snap normal ones with the flick of her wrist, and if the chains Weren't enough the water she was always given had a strange mixture in it that made her weaker. Only as a child had morgiana even had the tiniest glimmer of hope that she could actually escape but the long years of her toucher had swept away any crumb of hope she ever had.

She sweeps the street looking at all the different people laughing at the helpless slaves in their cages and a stunningly handsome man glanced her way as he walked slowly and proudly past slave cages. His Eyes crystal blue with a huge scar painted along his face. His gaze softened a bit as he stared at the poor girl who had bruises and cuts covering her head to toe with extremely thick chains stretching over her ankles he couldn't help but wonder why she seemed to have much stronger chains than the rest of the slaves. The man slowly walked next to her cage and inches closer to her, she was in a daze staring at his captivating features but she instinctively backed to the Corner of her cage.

Just cause he looks nice defiantly doesn't mean he is, she whispered in her head. "Hurry hakuryuu!" a man that was walking next to him yelled noticing him staring at her. he shoots morgiana's a saddened look before he whispers something into her cage "ill save you." he said in a low tone before taking off. leaving the stunned girl with her eyes wide. "Hakuryuu" she whispers as she touches her chapped lip with her bony finger, save me? no one can save me she replied in her head. Suddenly her cage was flung open and strong large hands grabbed her tearing her thoughts away. Morgiana didn't resist she knew it was pointless and she was drugged too there was simply no chance she could escape their strong grip. The large unknown men dragged her onto a stage like structure with hundreds of people seated all eyes on her. She showed no emotion with her eyes empty.

"Here we have a young pretty girl." The man that was already standing in wait for her on the stage screams loudly. He inches closer to her and he roughly grabs her chin to look up at him for a moment sending shivers down her spine as the icy cold fingers touched her skin. She still didn't put up a fight just simply let them do what they wanted, worse things had happened at least she wasn't naked like last time. The man stares at her with a hungry expression before he continues and releases her face "and she's a finalis!" He screamed the crowd seemed to liven up as whispers were exchanged and some eyes widened. The eyes seemed to study her more intently making her flinch. Large numbers spouted out one by one and signs were thrown up, the man next to her laughed and convinced people to go higher, and higher as he talked at a extremely fast rate. All morgiana did was watch as her fate was decided for her.

But the crowd went completely silent as the last number was said "60,000" a cold low voice shouted. Even morgiana,s eyes flew open to see who was willing to pay that much for her, but sadly his face was covered by the crowd of people. No one has ever paid that much, or even close to that much for a slave. "Eh, ok can anyone go higher?" The creepy man next to her smiled. The crowd stayed quiet and morgiana was shoved back into the cage she was just in and the men painted a number onto the metal bars of the cage.

She couldn't help but fear what kind of person was going to beat her next, if he was so wealthy he must be horrible. Ever single Noble or just rich people she had ever met had been the worst kind of people, she hated them. Morgiana sat In the cage for a good hour. she just quietly watched the slave action continue with some children crying as they got ripped out of theirs mothers arms and thrown on the stage. It reminded her of herself how she much she would cry and scream and fight for freedom that never found its way to her. She hardly even remember her mother and father she always tried to picture how they looked but all she remember was faceless smiles with her same red hair.

Two men finally let her out of the cold cage and shoved her into yet another one but it was attached to a cart. The cart just kept going and going for hours and hours. Its gone so far from the place she had been all her life. It was almost a little scary being so far from it, but at the same time she felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders. And if the person that bought her lived so far away why the hell would they buy a slave that was from here? Morgiana's mind was racing trying to think of a rational explanation but she couldn't. All she could think about was the man, his words I'll save you racing through her head. The heat of the day turned to the chill of the night as morgiana just gazed endlessly out the bars and watched the scenery dance by until she felt her eyes becoming heavy and let out a sigh as she fell to sleep, she actually a little happy to see as she hasn't even gotten beaten today. But she knew this feeling wouldn't last long.

She wakes up to two men dragging her out of the cart and onto her feet as they walk her to the castle holding her roughly. Her vision is still blurry and she blinks trying to restore her vision from her long slumber and stumbles to her feet as she's practically being dragged. She stares in awe at the huge towering building that gets bigger as she gets closer to it. She's soon in the huge building that has plenty of red inside but it was stunning. So many red with gold splashed here and there. The Huge ceiling was so tall it had to have been 20 feet with huge spiral stair cases. The strange men led her up the large stairs and over around a corner leading to a large hallway that only led to one door. Her heart raced as she knew that her master would be beyond the huge door now towering in front of her. The guards slowly knock on the door lightly "prince, we have your slave" the man said politely. Morgiana eyes widen as she beholds Hakuryuu, the man that told her that he would save her as he swings open the door.

The man gives her the most truest smile she had ever seen in her life. All she did was stand there frozen as she stared at the man shocked. Hakuryuu dismissed the people off of her and they left after a quick bow. Hakuryuu beckoned for her to enter the room and she did with her painfully loud chains clinking loudly behind her. once agin noticing how beatify decorated the rooms were. His room had more of a balance of blue and black with a huge bed in the center of the fairly large room that had a door she assumed led to his own bathroom.

The room was extremely clean and it made her nervous considering how dirty and disgusting she was. She kelpt her head to the ground, what is he going to do? Beat me, rape me? Or is there an actually possible chance he's going to 'save' me? The thoughts throbbed in her head and she could feel herself growing more nervous by the second. The tall man shut the doors behind them with a loud thunk.

The tall man gently laid his hand on her small shoulders making her flinch. "Your not going to hit me?" She said she covered her mouth quickly as she realized she had said it out loud. "Of course not!" He said as he faced her a little angry. "I told you i would save you" he said softly with his smile radiating down on her. "Your pretty dirty" he said with a chuckle "s-sorry" she said with a worried look still not completely convinced that he wasn't going to use her.

He noticed how nervous he was and how much she expected to be abused making his smile sadden. "What's your name?" He says gently motioning for her to sit in a chair next to the chair he just took a seat at. She does obediently. " morgiana, master" she says with her face blank. "you dont have to call me that." hakuryuu snapped her eyes widen. She doesn't know what else to call him, she has never in her entire life called someone by their name.

"Call me hakuryuu, morgiana" he said softly her ears blushed as she heard him say her name. No one has ever called her by her name eierther. The masters she had always called her slave, bitch, whore and other vile things but she latched onto her name like it was her life, it was the only thing she possessed that linked her to her parents she doesn't even know how but she did in fact remember her parents calling her that.

"Ha-hakuryuu" she said bearly able to hear it herself. He gave her a smile "and dont worry im not going to do anything to you." He said. Morgiana sat there confused for a moment. "why? Why did you save me? if you aren't going to use me, Then why did you waste your money on me?" Morgiana continues with her face twisted in confusion "i'm your slave. So why?" Hakuryuu rises to his feet " you are not my slave" he says as he neals down in front of the finalis with a strange tool. She shivers as he gets close to her and takes her foot in his hand.

"you don't have to touch me i'm disgusting!" She screams still completely confused, no has ever shown her kindness it was completely new to her. And she thinks this is the most she has ever spoken, all she is used to saying is sorry and yes master. The thought left a strange taste in her mouth.

Hakuryuu places the confusing metal device into morgiana ridiculously huge shackles twisting it about and the metal clanging below her. Her chains fall in half and fall to the floor with a loud clink making her jump. She looks down at her swollen ankles red and covered in dirt, the chains have turned her poor thin ankles a shade of grey and her skin dry. She stares at them stunned, hakuryuu moves to her left ankle and does the same thing he looks up to the girl who is staring her feet dumbfounded with thick streams of tears escaping from her eyes.

" did i hurt you!?" He says loudly scolding himself as he searches her feet to see if he had picked her with the tool her poor ankles seem to be fine besides the leftovers of years of the metal biting at them. He looks back up to the crying girl and it seems she doesn't even realize she's crying.

He rises to his feet and takes her shoulder shaking her a bit "hey, are you ok?" He says loudly. She blinks out of her trance and gives him the most pained look he has ever seen in his life making his heart race. She stares at him her eyes glowing and her cheeks soaked she smiles and throws herself into the man's arms.

The girl squeezes him with a bit too much strength making his gasp for air for a moment. She starts sobbing violently in the man's arms "t-t-tha-ank" you she hiccuped into the hakuryuu's chest. She was shocked at her own actions, she had never cried so hard in her life even was she first became a slave she had never cried the was she was right now. He graciously hugged her back holding the small girl tight as if he was protecting her.

"Y- you saved me." Said as she finally released the man giving him a smile. He felt something in his throat, he himself was almost on the verge of tears seeing the poor girl so happy just have those dreaded chains off of her ankles. Morgiana quickly wipes her tears apologizing for her behavior. They stood there for a moment staring at each other. "You can go take a bath if you want" he said cutting into the silence.

"Really? Are you sure you would let someone like me bathe here?" She spoke genuinely concerned. He gave a gentle smile as if it was enough to awnser her question and opened the door to his huge bathroom with a pearl white tub in the corner accompanied with towels folded by the double sink. She steps into the bathroom and starts untying her beaten up dirty dress with hakuryuu still standing by the door frame.

"W-wait let me close the door first!" He Stuttered his cheeks red as morgiana started to lift her dress exposing her thighs he quickly slammed the door shut. Morgiana looked confused, she wasn't confident with her body in fact she had assumed she was the ugliest women as thats what's she's been told her entire life. Whenever she bathed the men still would watch her and she grew to not become embarrassed and just got used to it. She thought there were two types of men. The ones that simply wanted her for her strengths and fighting skills and those who wanted both her body and her fighting skills.

She shrugs off the unwanted thoughts, hakuryuu is different! She shouted in her mind as she turns on the tub filling it with steamy water as she finishes undressing. The water felt like the closest she has ever been to heaven. The water felt a little too hot at first but she got used to it soon enough she had never taken a hot bath not even a warm one. She always had to use freezing cold water that made her shiver.

She laid there for quite awhile before she even started to wash herself. She scrubbed herself violently, and tried to wash her hair that almost looked black because of all the filth in it. Once she was done she rose out of the tub dripping with water the clear tub water was now a shade of brown. Just as her foot hit the tile a reserved woman in a familiar maid dress walked in. She had short stocky brown hair and had simple features with extremely large breasts almost making the fanalis jealous.

Her cheeks go a light pink as she looks at morgiana's bare body. Morgiana kept her blank expression and stared at the girl a bit confused. "Ah, sorry here are your clothes!" The girl says covering her eyes flustered as she sets a neat pile of clothes on the counter and rushes off through the door as fast as she could. Morgiana drys herself extremely pleased with how soft the towel was. There was an array of clothes she could chose she spread them all out on the counter. They were all dresses and each very different designs most looked complicated and uncomfortable so morgiana chose the simplest one.

It was a clean shade of white and had a white cloth that wraps around te waste. Decently pleased with how it looks she cleans the bathroom to the best of her ability and peaks through the door and slowly closes the bathroom door behind her causing hakuryuu to look her way. "Woah, your hair is so pretty" hakuryuu said as he rose from his chair closing his book. He goes to grab her hair and gently strokes it for a moment before he lets her still wet glistening red hair fall back to her shoulders. "I could bearly even tell your hair was red before you were so dirty" he said morgiana was fully aware of that fact and lowered her head. "But i could still tell you were beautiful" he said with a smile. Morgiana found herself growing painfully attached to that stunning smile of his.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hakuryuu!" a loud voiced echoed behind them along with a bang of the door flying open. Morgiana turned her head to see a girl with a long colorful dress and extremely long pink almost red hair running straight for them. "who is this?" she said with a kind smile as she slowly approaches morgiana who was clearly nervous. "morgiana" She says quietly as she bows her head politely. "woah, your so pretty, look at the color of your hair!" She squealed excitedly as she grabbed a lock of her shiny red hair that was still a bit damp from the bath earlier.

"Is she your girlfriend or something?" kougyoku said with a smirk still studying the girl in front of her. "I've never seen hakuryuu with much girls, he never seems interested." she adds. Morgiana had a light pink dusted on her face from the word girlfriend. "n-no, she's uh…" Hakuryuu says nervously as he scratches his head. "My friend" He adds. Morgiana gave him a strange look, but she was almost happy she's never had a friend before. "a friend?" the young girl says before she starts to giggle. "Hakuryuu actually made a friend?" she continues as her laughter grows.

Hakuryuu glared at her and her laughter slowly subsided. "oh, i'm kougyoku!" The girl with the long hair said loudly as she grabbed morgiana's hand making morgiana flinch, she wasn't used to people touching her in a manner of kindness. Whenever someone would touch her as a slave it would be to beat her or shove her in cages. "sorry morgiana, i have to go practice with my spear, so kougyoku can lead your to your ro-" Hakuryuu started to say before morgiana cut him off. "no, um i'll go with you!" Morgiana said loudly and nervously. "oh, i'll leave you too alone." kougyou said before she dashed away after she winked at hakuryuu teasing.

She had no clue why but she didn't want to be separated from him. Hakuryuu was a bit surprised "ok if you want it will be boring but sure." he said gently as he patted her head. Morgiana flinched once again nervously. "no worry morgiana, i won't hurt you." he said with a smile. When his hand left her head she almost felt disappointed and followed behind hakuryuu.

He quietly led the young girl outside the blazing heat of the summer instantly felt like it was burning her skin. Their was a huge yard with mostly dirt but had a few patches of grass here and there. There were many large trees, with a huge brick wall towering concealing them from the outside world. The yard was completely empty accept for a young man with long frizzy blue hair tied back into a ponytail. He waved happily at hakuryuu as he watched him and morgiana exit the large castle.

"Hey ri!" hakuryuu said loudly as he ran over to him with a smile. "oh this is morgiana." Hakuryuu said as he beckoned for morgiana to approach them, she bowed and stood a little behind hakuryuu nervously. "oh nice to meet you im seisyun ri, but you can call me ri." he said with a friendly smile. "girlfriend?" he said tilting his head to the side. "n-no! she's a friend!" he said irritated. "why does everyone think that?" hakuryuu murmured to himself. Ri let out a giggle and gripped the two swords in his hand tightly and got into a defensive position. Hakuryuu let out a grin "morgiana you can take a seat over there if you want." he said quickly gesturing to a small bench leaning against the castle. Hakuryuu slowly picked up a long black spear that was leaning against the wall and gets into a defensive position also.

She does as she's told and takes a seat. Ri and hakuryuu stare at eachother for quite a long time waiting for one of them attack. Hakuryuu makes the first move swinging his spear at the side of ri, he quickly blocks it with his short sword. Both were quite skilled with their blades, their speed was quite good. None of them got hit once they always dodged each others sword's like they could tell what their friend was going to do next. They both had huge smiles on their faces as sweat started to bead off. Morgiana couldn't take her eye's away from hakuryuu the entire time.

After ten minutes or so Ri stopped and gave morgiana a smile "you seem pretty interested wanna try?" Ri said teasingly holding out one of his blades. "she's a girl she won't want to!" hakuryuu said glaring at ri, but morgiana was already on her feet and over where they were with a blank expression. Morgiana knew she could beat them both easily but still wanted to try. "eh? are you sure you want to morgiana? I don't want you to get hurt!" he said worriedly grabbing morgiana by her shoulders giving her a pleading look. "its ok, i wont get hurt." She said blankly staring at him. Hakuryuu reluctantly released her shoulders " How can you be so sure?!" He added. "i am strong." She said simply. Hakuryuu gave her a confused look but eventually backed away to give them space to fight.

Ri beckoned for her to take the blade in his hand with a smile. "i dont need a sword." She said as she stared at his hand. "you sure? i dont think thats fair…" he said scratching the back of his head. "Its fine." she added. "o-ok, anyway first one to get the other on the ground wins." he said as a smile grew on his face. Morgiana gave a small nod in acknowledgment. They both stood their and shortly after Ri took the first move swinging the blade full force towards the girl. Hakuryuu closed his eyes tightly he couldn't bear watch her get hurt. Morgiana elbowed ri's arm sending his blade flying across the yard landing somewhere in the dirt with a thump. Hakuryuu slowly opens his eyes in surprise. Morgiana grabs his arm and swiftly pulls the man over her shoulder and he lands flat on his back. "i win." Morgiana said with her eye's sharp.

Their eyes grew wide as they stared at the strong girl. They both stood there breathless, the fight lasted less than five seconds. "That was incredible!" Ri screamed tiniest of smiles crept onto her face, she had never been praised before. "t-thanks" she adds quietly. "lets try this again, i wasnt ready! i can't let a girl beat me." he said with a pout stumbling to his feet and faced morgiana with now only one blade in his hand.

he had a determined look while morgiana's expression stayed void of emotion. He swings in faster than before at morgiana with his blade in hand morgiana moves out of the way. He turns around fast to face her, but before he could even see her he felt a sharp blow to the side of his stomach and he was sent flying across the yard. Morgiana was still holding back her full strength and was a little disappointed her opponent was so easy. "how are you so strong?!" He yelled curiously, his eyes wandered across her form as if that would give him an answer. "you look, so small and fragile so how?!" he said as he pushed himself to his feet clearly sore. She glances over at hakuryuu he was still stunned and she was surprised to see that there were two others watching her.

One had a long braid and had almost no clothes on accept for some baggy pants and a strange thing that covered half his chest. Somehow looking at him sent shivers down morgiana's spine he seemed intimidating with his red eyes and he gave off a powerful aura. The other had a huge sword by his side with some skimpy clothing that almost made him look like a girl, he had a wide smile on his face and looked excited as he stared at her in awe. He had long pink hair in the front with many small braids scattered in his bangs.

The pink haired man approached her quickly making her nervous. "i wanna fight you next!" The man said pushing ri out of the way. He roughly grabbed morgiana's hand with a determined look in his eye. "um sure." She said nervously. "Are you one of those fanalis i've heard about?! I never thought they could even be real! You have red hair and even pretty red eye's." He added loudly as he grabbed her hair a little roughly and studied her eyes excitedly. "yes…" She said nervously avoiding his gaze. "This is gonna be fun!" The man yelled as he backed away and picked up his huge sword.

"no." A voice said behind her, hakuryuu gripped her shoulder roughly. "aw, why not hakuryuu?" The man whined. "Because i said." Hakuryuu said stubbornly. He grabbed morgiana's wrist and started to drag the girl back towards the castle. "I'm ren! hope i can fight you soon!" The man behind her screamed, she glanced back to see he had a scary smile on his face as he waved his heavy sword in the air. "um maste- i mean hakuryuu-san?" She stopped herself from saying master remembering he didn't want to be called that. She let hakuryuu drag her inside confused of why he almost seemed angry.

Hakuryuu let out a sigh as he slumped his back against the wall once they were inside the safety of the castle. "Im sorry if i have done something to anger you." Morgiana says worriedly bowing her head. She really did hope that she didn't anger the only person that has been so kind to her. He gives a surprised look at the bowing girl before him. " Eh? no, its not your fault! I just dont want you associating with ren… he's a little unstable." Morgiana raises her head and gives a confused look. "He's killed many people and he enjoys it, also he's really strong even though you're a fanalis he could still hurt you." He said nervously. Morgiana nods and a smile crept on her face, he had been worried for her.

"you're probably hungry lets go eat." Hakuryuu said shredding through the moment of silence. She gives a nod and hakuryuu starts to lead her through the huge castle. Halfway through hakuryuu stops and morgiana does the same. A tall man with red hair and a red goatee, he seemed extremely intimidating with his eyes sharp looking her up and down. "isn't this the slave you bought yesterday?" He said with a low voice. Morgiana lowered her head with a nervous face at the mention of the word slave and she became painfully aware of her past, she was surprised she had forgotten for a moment. Maybe because she didn't have heavy chain weighing her down reminding her of how powerless she was. "She is not a slave anymore, She's my friend now and she'll be staying here." Hakuryuu said in a low tone with an angry look painting along his face.

The man raised his eyebrow and glared at hakuryuu below him. He let out a small deep chuckle "I guess its good seeing you take an interest in something besides revenge, so i let you keep your little 'friend'" He said confidently as he pats hakuryuu's broad shoulder and wondered off. Revenge? What does he mean? Morgiana thought to herself. She desperately wanted to ask what the man meant but she didn't want to pry so she kept her mouth shut. Hakuryuu's angry face slowly faded and he continued to walk with morgiana following along side him.


	3. Chapter 3

They eventually made their way into the huge dining room with a large dark wooden table along with matching chairs centering the room. Hakuryuu walked gracefully over to a door that looked oddly placed "marko, do you have any dinner made for two?" hakuryuu yelled loudly leaning into the door he opened. He walked in while morgiana stayed put, moments later he came out with two plates of food that looked painfully appetizing.

He set the steamy plates down onto the large table and beckoned for her to sit on the chair. Morgiana took a seat awkwardly. She was definitely not used to eating anywhere besides inside a cold cage. Hakuryuu took a seat next to her and gave her a smile before he started to eat the plate of noodles and sauce, morgiana had seen her previous masters eat it before but had never tried it herself. Hakuryuu ate so politely and didn't get a drop of sauce on his face. It took morgiana a moment to force herself to eat a bite she nervously shoved a large quantity of the food into her mouth and got plenty of it on her face. This was the best food she had ever tasted in her life, her eyes glowed with excitement and satisfaction as she continued to eat the food quite fast. This food was heaven for her she had never tasted something so rich and fulfilling in her life all her meals as a slave were plain corn or beans the cheapest food money could buy.

Hakuryuu couldn't help but chuckle at the girl smiling and shoving food into her mouth like life depended on it. "What is this food called?" she asked swallowing a bite of food. "spaghetti, you've never had it?" he said with a sad tone in his voice. "no, you don't really eat that much different food when you're a slave." morgiana spoke quietly with a distant look on her face. Morgiana barely noticed when hakuryuu leaned over with a napkin and wiped her face gently "you have food all over your face." He said softly his lips just an inch away from her ear that turned a light shade of red. She awkwardly moved her body away.

"Maybe you should teach that slave some manners" a powerful voice said behind them. Morgiana froze for a moment before slowly turning her head to face the person. She was tall had silky black hair the same as hakuryuu's and her eyes were also a similar color to his. She could tell in an instant that it was in fact his mother, or at least someone related to him.

She wore her hair in a strange braids and had a long flowy dress she held her head high and wore a sinister smile. She just got more and more scary and intimidating as morgiana studied her. her aura just felt uncomfortable. Morgiana's face got pale and she felt ashamed of herself for getting so carried away with eating.

She looked over to hakuryuu as if he could somehow save her. Her eyes widen as she looks over him. He was glaring intensely at the women with his eyes glazed with hatred and she had never seen him look so scary it sent shivers down her spine. "She is not a slave anymore." hakuryuu said loudly his tone dark. Morgiana stood there frozen not knowing what she should do next. The room got heavy as she just simply watched the two of them stare at each other as if one of them were about to kill the other.

Hakuryuu let out a loud huff of air and roughy grabbed onto morgiana's hand and dragged her away. A loud clatter happens as she drops her fork onto the plate the sound making her cringe. She let out a breath of relief as they were finally out of that suffocating kitchen that they left their half eaten food in. Hakuryuu walked fast dragging the small redhead behind him as he marches to his room slamming the door behind them.

He threw himself onto his bed and it took a few moments for his scowl to fade from his face. "Sorry about that." Hakuryuu said with a worried look as he stared at the startled girl. "Its ok, it was my fault." She said blankly looking to the ground. "Im deeply sorry." morgiana said taking a bow. Hakuryuu got to his feet and walked over to the girl, she looks up at the tall man confused. "It wasnt your fault, morgiana" he breathed as he dragged his hand through her red bangs reliving more of her face.

Her face lit up a bright red and her eyes grew wide. She held her breath and her heart raced. Why? Why was she so nervous. He drew his face closer with a strange look on his face their breaths mingled for a moment his lips were just a hair from hers. But morgiana's nervousness got the better of her.

She threw herself back hitting her back against the wall behind her her face still flushed. Hakuryuu stared at the girl a moment before he took a few steps back. "Sorry" he said quietly as he looked discouraged for a moment. He almost looked mad at himself as if he was scolding himself. "N-no im the one that should be sorry!" She said loudly. He opened his door slowly "you should probably go rest in your room now it's going to get dark soon" hakuryuu said with a forced smile gesturing her out the door. Her heart dropped. She slowly walks out the door with a frown "take her to her room." He speaks firmly to the guards outside his door. They give a nod in acknowledgment and he shuts the door without another word.

Morgiana couldn't help but feel strangely empty, she wanted to be close to him. Im so stupid! she screamed at herself in her head. With a sigh she follows the guards to her room witch was gladly not very far from his. She enters the room slowly examining the furniture. It was a plain room that was mostly red but still looked quite expensive. She closed the door and took a seat on the cushioned chair. She had absolutly no clue what to do with herself. What was he trying to do? it looked as if he was going to kiss me she spoke in her head as she touched her bottom lip without noticing. No, thats impossible no man could think of a slave like me in that way.

The room had a desk facing the window with sketck books that had a drawing of a tree. She scurried over to the picture and held it agianst the window, yep it was the same tree outside her widow. The drawing was extremely detailed morgiana wish she could be good at something besides fighting. She gracefully turned the pages of the sketch book slowly as she stared at all the beautiful drawings wondering if someone had left it here from before. Morgiana jumps as she hears the door to her room fly open revealing a man with red thick hair tied in a high ponytail. His face was dusted with small freckles scattered about. He had a serious face on and was carrying a black fan. He gave morgiana a confused look before he sped over to her, ripping the sketch book she assumed to be his out of her small pale hands.

"Who are you?" The man spoke keeping his composer while he looked the girl from head to toe as if checking she's not a threat. "Morgiana" she answered blankly she she bowed deeply "sorry for looking through your drawings." She added as she continued to bow. "Oh, you're that slave i heard about from ren" the man said morgiana slowly raised her head nervous the man would hit her. But instead he held out his hand and introduced himself "i'm koumei" he said firmly she shook his hand nervously. "sorry this must be your room ill leave." morgiana said as she headed for the door. "no, this is a guest room i just come here to clear my head sometimes. i'll be leaving now" and just as fast as he showed up he was gone again taking his sketchbook with him. She took a seat at the desk and stared out the window watching the tree sway in the wind and the sun slowly set turning the sky a brilliant pink. Thoughts raced through her mind and they were all about hakuryuu. Why was he on such horrible terms with his own mother? morgiana would kill to see her mom again and yet someone could hate their own mom that much? Is that what that red haired man was talking about earlier with revenge?

morgiana blinked herself out of thought and looked around the room for something to pass time with. There was a large bookshelf, why not just read? Morgiana adored books, she had only read barely any in her entire life. With her being a slave it was pretty hard to do anything. She used to sneak some of her masters books into her cage in the middle of the night. She graciously walked over to the wooden bookshelf with around twenty books neatly stacked. Her eyes glowed, books were like gold to her. She chooses a random book and neatly takes it from the stack. she didn't even bother to read the cover to see what the book was even called. She swung the book open and took a seat on the chair with a loud plop. It was extremely difficult but she had taught herself how to read, she remembered practicing writing with a sharp rock against the stone walls of her cell. Her eyes flowed back and forth reading the rather large book. Morgiana frowned, Most of the words in the book she couldnt understand but she still kept going. THe book seemed to be some story of people on a ship. The pink colored sky soon faded to a dark blue and stars pierced through the darkness.

She sat the book down after only reading it for a short time after noticing that the sky was now dark. Morgiana slowly placed herself on her bed, it was embarrassing but morgiana had never even slept in a bed her whole life. She would always sleep on the floor of a hard cage. The comfort of the bed was so new to her and it welcomed her warmly.

Although she was comfortable she wanted to be near hakuryuu. She tossed and turned on her bed forcing her eyes shut but her efforts were futile. She grunted out in frustration and she knew she wanted to sleep next to him at least for one night. She crept out of her room and tiptoed through the dark hallway to wear hakuryuu was sleeping. To her disappointment the guards were still there, but to her advantage they were sleeping. Morgiana slowly walked right past them without a sound and opened the door silently. She walked over to hakuryuu's bed and he was already fast asleep he snored loudly but kept a peaceful innocent face causing a small smile to jerk across morgiana's face.

She soon grew extremely nervous. What do i do now, sleep in the bed? But i'm a slave i don't have that right! But he did say i was his friend and not his slave. But what if someone walked in and saw and would get angry and sell me again!? I dont want to lose him. Morgiana gave a sour face as she argued with herself in her head. She took the choice with less of a risk.

She would sleep on the floor.

Morgiana walked over to the side of the bed where the prince lay and laid herself on the floor beside him. Her head spinning with all the things that had happen to her in just one day. This is the best day she had ever experienced in her entire life she thought to herself before she drifted off into slumber feeling strangely safe knowing hakuryuu was just above her sleeping peacefully in his bed.

...

Hakuryuu awoke with a loud yawn. He tried to place his foot on the ground but he hit something soft. He looked down to see his foot landed on a young girls thigh. There morgiana was curled up on her side her long eyelashes blooming from her closed eyes her hair a brilliant shade of red splayed out along the wooden floor. Hakuryuu jumped back onto his bed in surprise his eyes wide and moments later he bursts out into an uncontrollable laughter sending morgiana's crimson eyes flying open. This girl is just too amazing, what kind of woman sneaks into a man's room in the middle of the night and sleeps on the floor? hakuryuu asked himself.

She stares at the prince holding his stomach laughing loudly with a smile. His laughter waking him up fully. It takes him quite awhile before he starts to regain his senses he stares at the girl with a grin. "what were you doing?" He asks. "Sorry! I wanted to um... ." Her cheeks eliminated a shade of pink as she struggled to think of a reason but soon the words left her lips on her own "be n-near you" She spoke loudly and stuttered a bit as she picked herself up only to bow again.

"Its ok morgiana you don't have to apologize for everything." He said as he reached out and ruffled her already messy bed head. Hakuryuu felt strangely relieved that she had forgotten their akward moment from yesterday. He rose swiftly from his large bed and headed for his bathroom and he handed morgiana a brush after grabbing out of a wooden drawer. "Here your hair is horrible." he said with a gentle giggle morgiana noded and slowly grabbed the blue brush from his firm hand. She rarely ever brushed her hair and she honestly barely knew how to do it.

She awkwardly ran the brush through her hair. Hakuryuu noticing her struggling, removed it from her hands and grabbed a lock of her hair and started brushing it for her with a smile. "Here ill help you" he said gently. Morgiana nervously figgered with her hands and her cheeks grew hot. He slowly combed through her frizzy hair holding it so gently as if it was porcine that would crumble over the slightest touch. She didn't resist at all it felt to nice to have someone touching her hair as gently as he was, she almost felt as though she could actually rely on the smiling man next to her.

morgiana bit her lip she felt so happy she was about to cry. Hakuryuu continued to brush her soft blazing red hair with a few messy strands glowing from the morning light peeking through the mostly closed curtains of the gigantic windows. Why? Why was he so nice to her? why did he stick up for her all the time when people called her a slave? why did he treat her so gently? Why did he buy her for so much money, she had to repay him. She felt a lump in her throat and held her breath, it was hard but she managed to keep her tears contained for now.

"H-hakuryuu," she started to speak her voice raspy. "Why are you so nice to me?" She said holding in her unwanted tears as her voice grew loud. She didn't know why but she felt so emotional whenever she was near him it made her uncomfortable. "You don't have to be so nice! Im a slave i don't deserve this. Why? Why hakuryuu?" She said as tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. Why was she crying? She just felt so utterly helpless. Hakuryuu wrapped his arms around her she quickly gave in to his familiar embrace breathing in his sent.

"why?" he paused for a long while. "morgiana, i think i love you." Hakuryuu thought as he squeezed her tighter. His face turning a shade of red to realize he had said it out loud.

Morgiana heart felt as if it would pound out of her chest at any given moment she had never had her heart race so fast in her entire life. Hakuryuu took a small step back still holding her waist. He stared intently at the girl he had just bought yesterday...and yet he had already felt this way about her? He had never felt this sort of attraction for any women before. All he knew is he just wanted to keep her by his side forever, he wanted to make her his. Here he was with a girl he just met and he's already thinking of forever.

He wasn't sure if it was love he was feeling, he was just so captivated by this girl. Morgiana stared at the man she could feel her face burning with a rose red. Her previous tears wiped away, probably on his robe. She wasn't sure what love really even was. She has only heard a few people say that too their child or spouse. She stared at hakuryuu with eyes clouded in confusion yet they burned with a flint of anticipation.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Hakuryuu said nervously taking a few steps away from the finalis girl. She let out a whimper as the heat of his body ripped away from her. "Hakuryuu?" She whispers. She almost felt like she had somehow disappointed him. Without another thought she jumped back into his arms hakuryuu's face twists with surprise. "M-morgiana!?" He gulps out. "Im not really sure what you mean buy 'love'... But i can try to learn for you." Morgiana shouts nervously with a determined look hakuryuu hides a chuckle with his hand, she looked so serious it was almost cute.

"What even is love?" Morgiana said twisting her head and finally releasing hakuryuu out of her strong grip. Hakuryuu furrows his brow and tries to think if there was even a way to explain 'love'. Hakuryuu sighs and plops on his bed yelling at himself for telling a girl he had just met that he loved her, and to make it worse technically he just bought her in a slave auction yesterday...and to make things even worse she had absolutely no clue what love even meant, and he was being asked to explain what it.

Did he really love her, yes he did and he knew it but he only met the poor broken girl yesterday. Was it love at first sight? No. He would never settle for something so cliche. Though thats almost what it felt like. Hakuryuu growed in frustration. He glanced at the girl still waiting for and explanation with her eyes exited.

She took a seat next to hakuryuu on his bed. He just wanted to bury himself in a whole at this moment. There was no way he could explain something he didn't entirely understand himself, but he would try. "Um, l-love is a feeling you get towards someone...i think." he whimpers hoping that would be enough to satisfy her. He looks at her and she only looked eager to hear more.

"What kind of feeling?"

"Um, wanting to be close to them and wanting to t-touch them i guess..and they make your heart race and..." He stops himslef, he didnt want to embarsses himself further. Hakuryuu's face eliminating a pink hue.

"Is that so? Hakuryuu, then i think i already love you."

 **Sorry the updates have been so crazy slow! I just get super lazy with writing sometimes and then other times i'm writing all day! Blah hope you liked this chapter Anyway tell me what you think please! Leave a review thank you ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hakuryuu froze, he just couldn't process the words that he had just heard escape morgiana's mouth. He stared at the girl that had just told him that she loved him. Her cheeks had tinted pink and she looked completely serious. Though she just asked him what 'love' even meant, so she probably didn't fully understand what she just said anyway.

Hakuryuu let out a sigh and patted morgiana on her newly brushed head giving her a smile. Morgiana noted that it seemed like hakuryuu wasn't taking her seriously, and it made her angry. "i really do love you hakuryuu, i want to be close to you all the time and my heart beats super fast when you touch me." Morgiana shouted bluntly with her eye's glowing as she inched closer to hakuryuu's

face.

Hakuryuu's face let out a crimson blush and he held in his giggle. He had to look away for a moment from the terribly adorable girl in front of him claiming that she loved him.

"Then, it's ok if i touch you?" Hakuryuu whispered as he slowly inched his hand over morgiana's smaller one and brought it up to his cheek. He planted a kiss on her pale hand so gently she wondered if she had just imagined it. Her entire face lit up a color of red that could rival a tomato.

She felt like she couldn't breath and her heart was beating at a unbearable rate. "What are you guys doing?" Morgiana flips her head around to see the man that came into her room yesterday, _ she thought his name was. He stood there elegant and unfazed as he stared at hakuryuu and morgiana.

She shrieks and pulls her hand away quickly. She then bows her head "Im sorry, it was my fault." She says loudly her heart still recovering and her face beet red. "You're going to be late for your meeting hakuryuu." Koumei spoke harshly as he said alone as he stared at the girl for a brief moment before taking his leave.

"dang i forgot." he muttered to himself before taking the hairbrush previously used to brush morgiana's hair off of the desk and into his own messy raven hair.

Morgiana felt she did something terribly wrong and that maybe they were going to punish hakuryuu for it. "sorry, did i do something wrong?"The young girl said worriedly. "no, and morgiana stop apologizing for everything. I'll be back soon." Hakuryuu said before he gave her nose a playful flick.

"Morgiana!" The familiar voice of kougyoku squealed excitedly. The young long haired girl threw herself into morgiana's arm's like they had know each other for years. Morgiana nervously freezes as the young girl squeezed her tightly. "just in time kougyoku, keep morgiana company for a little while." Hakuryuu said blankly before he took off out the door without another word.

"yay, its just us. now we can get to know each other." Kougyoku said excitedly tightly grabbing at morgiana's thin wrists. "I saw what happened earlier." The long pink headed girl spoke with a smug smile. "He kissed your hand! that's so cute! That only happens in books! Morgiana he so likes you!" The girl squealed while morgiana watched her in a daze her words going in one ear out the next.

The girl was talking so fast she could barely understand a word she was saying and her mind was filled with hakuryuu. She felt surprisingly empty now that he was gone. "Your pretty quiet morgiana." The girl spoke in a now well mannered speed. "here lets go to my room." She spat before dragging morgiana along behind her.

The girl looked excited as she skipped through the long hallways. Though she seemed too happy to simply have someone by her, almost as if she was somehow really lonely.

Her room was just as expected. Expensive furniture with vibrant shades of pink draping through the huge people truly were rich. Though morgiana hated rich people she honestly felt these people weren't so bad, well in fact they were the opposite. These were the nicest people she had ever met in her first people to show her any kindness.

She flopped onto her bed with a huff and beckoned for morgiana to do the same. She obeyed and gently placed herself on the bed with lacy sheets. "Hey, morgiana where did you come from? i've never seen you before and all the sudden you're just in my cousin's room." Kougyoku asked as she laid in her bed with morgiana neatly placed next to her.

Morgiana swallowed harshly, though it's painful she'll just have to tell the truth. She doesn't want to lie to her a person who is so kind to her and wants to become her friend. "I was a slave and hakuryuu bought me at a slave action just yesterday."

Morgiana spoke sadly thinking of her how her life was just yesterday. She awkwardly laid down next to kougyoku on the extremely comfortable bed. Kougyoku looked at her different, as if she pitied her and morgiana didn't like it. Maybe perhaps she should have just said she was from a different town and lied.

"Well you're not a slave anymore. you can be my friend." Kougyoku said with a small voice as she turned over to face the young fanalis with a smile. A friend, Morgiana felt a strange surge of happiness rise in her. Someone actually wanted to be her friend? She would never imagine that that day would come.

Morgiana stared at the girl and a small smile crept upon her lips. "ok." Morgiana replied simply. hehe "Yay i found another friend." She giggled happily. "You see, i don't have many friends i only have judal-chan, alibaba-chan and you." She spoke softly. Morgiana was actually quite surprised to hear she only had three, including herself.

She was gorgeous and had a personality that drew people in, or so she thought. "say morgiana, do you like hakuryuu?" She asked as she stared at the top of her ceiling. "Yes." Morgiana answered simply. She did know that she in fact did like hakuryuu, or maybe more. "woah morgiana your so blunt." Kougyoku giggled. As if trying to keep the conversation going she continued to speak. "I have someone i l-like too." She whispered.

She sat up a moment and scanned the room as if to check for any unwanted intruders that could be lurking about. She plopped back to where she was just moments ago. "His name is sinbad." She said her eye's glowing and her cheeks pink. "He's everything ive ever dreamed, he's also very kind to me." She continued her face growing with despair " but he will never love me." She spoke her voice raspy. Morgiana grew nervous she knew she should comfort her in someway but how?

Morgiana patted her shoulder awkwardly "um, im sure he does, you're very pretty miss kougyoku and i have grew to like you im sure he can too." She awkwardly spoke. A large smile smothered its way onto the long haired girls face washing away her sad expression that laid there just moments ago.

Morgiana let out a small sigh of relief and she felt happy she was able to cheer up her newly found friend. "Your actually pretty nice morgiana." kougyoku spoke as the smile from her face never faded away. She continued to talk of random things like falling in love, adventures and places she wished to visit. There long conversation continued with kougyoku doing most of the heavy talking and morgiana nodding and muttering small awnsers here and there.

But morgiana felt overwhelmingly happy that she could talk to a friend. Though there conversation seemed pointless to most, it held the utmost value for morgiana, and she knew would never forget it.

Morgiana hadn't even noticed she had been smiling the entire time. "Is there anything you want to do morgiana?" Morgiana thought for moment with her being a slave she hadn't really got the chance to do anything, but something important did come to her mind. She recalled her struggling yesterday to read a lot of words in the book she tried to read yesterday. "I want to learn to read and write

better." she said flatly.

Kougyoku felt sad for a moment that she didn't even know how to read or write well but she did her best to sound like her cheerful self. "ok, starting from tomorrow come to my room every night and ill teach you ok!" kougyoku said excitedly. "ok" Morgiana said making no effort to hide the excitement in her voice.

It has honestly been fun hanging out with this girl, i even forgot about missing hakuryuu morgiana thought to herself. "oh yea i

forgot. There's going to be a festival today and it's in balabad." kougyoku said excitedly "and sinbad's going to be there." she chirped with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Hakuryuu's going to go there too." she said with a smirk. Morgiana wasn't exactly too fond of the festivals she been to. When she went as a slave her masters would get drunk and she would wind up having to watch over them making sure they didn't do anything to stupid. Only to go home and get beaten more than normal. The happy people that would laugh around her seemed to mock her, seeing as how they were free to do anything. While she was bound in chains watching men get drunk and hit on women, and occasionally her.

"Morgiana?" kougyoku said as she waved a hand in front of morgiana, who had a sour look painted across her face. "The boat is leaving pretty soon actually, we should go." she added. kougyoku large door creaked open to behold once again the man named Koumei. "The ships will be leaving in ten minutes," He spoke reservedly "And hakuryuu will be late so he wanted you to watch over the girl and take her there." He spoke before walking away closing the wooden door behind him.

"Let me pack our bags real fast and lets go." the girl said before shoving piles of clothes into a large bag and struggling to zip it closed. She bounced around her room happily shoving objects into a separate bag while morgiana simply watched. "Koubun" she yelled.

shortly after a man with a yellow clothing covering all of his body except for his face flies in the door. He had strange markings all over his face and wore chestnut brown hair along with matching colored eyes. He grabs the heavy looking bags with a huff and kougyoku grabs morgiana's frail wrist and dragged her out the door with the unknown man following behind.

Morgiana was honestly surprised the girl had managed to run so fast with her long beautiful dress on without tripping on it. They made their way to the docks with huge towering dark wooden boats scattered about the shore. The sea looked stunning with a deep blue

contrasting with the white glimmering sand.

They slowly walked aboard the huge ship and the man following them retreats into the safety of the boats room probably to put their heavy bags away. Kougyoku stood right next to the edge of the boat with a short railing preventing them from falling into the endless ocean.

Morgiana had never been inside a boat before and she felt anxious. Shortly after the boat started to move and morgiana's face went pale for quite a long time. She held tightly onto the rails as if that was only thing keeping her alive. She let out large puffs of air. She didn't know how to swim so water scared her a bit. But soon enough morgiana grew to get used to the swaying of the boat and she stared into the ocean.

Her eyes widen and a smile smeared across her face looking at a small pack of dolphins splashing about in the dark waters. They seemed as if they were showing off their tricks as they flew in the air happily. "There amazing right?!" koukyou said as she scooted closer to morgiana not tearing her gaze away from the aquamarine creatures.

"what are they?" Morgiana said. "dolphins." she answered simply, though it was sad she had never seen a dolphin. When kougyou had seen them hundreds of times. The now pink sky reflected off of the dolphins gray skin making them seem even more beautiful.

...

Before she knew it she was at balabad. It was getting dark but the city was still full of life. kougyoku dragged morgiana away into a expensive hotel and sat morgiana on the bed. "ok, now we can make you look all pretty." She squealed excitedly "here put this on." She spoke as she threw some white clothing at her that she ripped out of the stuffed bags.

With that said morgiana thought it would be best just to do as she said for now. Morgiana sat up and immediately started to undress herself. Kougyoku face turned red as she swung her head away from the dressing girl. Morgiana just glanced her a confused look before she started to slip the clothes onto her slim body. "Im done." The finalis said.

Kougyoku flipped her head to look at the girl. She looked so pretty it almost made her jealous. The dancing outfit fit her body well. It was white and exposed her stomach and her thin legs. "woah, morgiana your so pretty." kougyoku chirped.

The girl that now felt underdressed ran over to the girl and started to comb through her hair with her long fingers. Morgiana sat still awkwardly looking around at things in there hotel room. It only took a few minutes before she was finally done. But she was only done with her hair, morgiana let out a sigh when kougyoku pulled out a bag of makeup and poking and prodding at morgiana's face. She felt she had been sitting there for hours, how much more longer morgiana whined in her head. When she was finally all done her face felt heavy. "oh yea, and you need a flower in your hair."

she giggled as she put the finishing touch on the girl, tucking a crystal blue flower with many other ornaments onto the side of morgiana's braided hair. The flower ornament looked expensive and so pretty morgiana almost felt she wasn't worth to wear such a thing.

"look!" the girl squealed as she griped morgiana's shoulders tightly and pulled her towards a full body mirror. Morgiana had never worn such fancy things and was nervous as she studied herself in the mirror. All the traces of her being a slave were completely washed away, but morgiana still didn't think to much of herself. "kougyoku, are you not dressing up as well?" morgiana asked. "oh, no i can't i have to talk about business stuff, yea it sucks. But sinbad will be there! that will make things better for sure!" She huffed out excitedly with her eyes dreamy once again.

A smile formed on morgiana's face that was now dusted with the perfect amount of makeup making her stunning features stand out more. "ok, lets go hakuryuu should be out there already by now."

kougyoku breaths as she starts to head out the door with morgiana following along. shorty after a few minutes of walking they made their way into the festival. It was absolutely stunning.

Warmly colored lanterns scattered about lighting the entire city. People laughing loudly skipping beside's there friends. But what really caught morgiana's eye's were the dancers.

Girls a little older than her bouncing gracefully along the stone stage with people cheering there stunning dresses swaying smoothly along with their rhythm. Morgiana caught herself staring in awe at the girls on the stage that looked like they were having the time of their lives on the small stage.

Most girls at the festival were dressed just like morgiana making her nerves calm down just a had never realized a festival could be so enchanting, without having shackles biting at your ankles. A tall man bumps into kougyoku roughly making her bump into morgiana walking besides her.

"ah sor-" Kougyoku started to speak before she stopped herself as she turned to see the man. "s-s-sinbad?!" She gasps. Her calm face washes away in an instant and her face turns red as she stares at the man. "s-sorry" She stuttered. "i was just coming to get you." The large man spoke as he slipped his hand gently on to kougyoku's back as her face only got more red.

Morgiana was surprised to see her friend this flustered so this is the man she loves? The man was very tall and had long silky purple hair tied back. He was carrying a cup of wine in his large hand. He wore quite a bit of jewelry for a man, but it seemed to suit him somehow. Morgiana somehow got the feeling he was a powerful man. They looked as if they were in their own little world as they spoke with one another. "come, were going to be late." Sinbad said with a alluring smile. "yes!" She shouted, the girl surprising obedient surprising morgiana.

"wait my friend." kougyoku spat thinking of how selfish she was being. "oh, im sure she doesnt mind being on her own for a little while." Sinbad said as he glanced over at morgiana giving her a wink. Morgiana didn't even bat an eyelash and just stared at he man confused.

Sinbad eye's widened, so charms didn't work on this girl that's the first sinbad pouted in his head. "i guess, hakuryuu should be around here somewhere just find him ok morgiana." kougyoku said giving her a pleading smile looking desperate to disappear with her crush. "ok." Morgiana added simply. "yay!" She shouted and threw her hands around morgiana for a moment before she sauced away with sinbad with a huge grin stretching upon her face. Morgiana couldn't help but silently cheer for her love to be answered in her head.

Morgiana walked around scanning the place full of unfamiliar faces. Some men stared at her and feeling eyes on her made her extremely nervous. But to her luck morgiana did not have to search long before she found hakuryuu. She let out a huge breath of air and she felt strangely happy. She walked over to the man that saved her and tapped him on the shoulder politely.

He was alone just standing observing the place in the middle of a crowd. He turned towards the girl only to look away seconds after. She looked absolutely stunning and hakuryuu couldn't hide his blush.

"Is something wrong with me hakuryuu?" She said wondering if these clothes actually looked dreadful on her. "no. its not that!" He said loudly as he turned to the girl, his eyes lingering on her overly exposed body a bit to long.

"you just look t-to b-beautiful" He reassured. Her heart sped up and she felt her face flush. She felt a bit too happy to hear those simple words escape from the young prince's mouth. "Thank you." She spoke softly as she hadn't even noticed that a wide grin was awkwardly placed along her am i so incredibly happy? morgiana thought. Hakuryuu let out a breath of air trying to calm down. "You really look truly amazing morgiana. Those clothes suit you perfectly." He said staring at the girl who's face grew redder. Morgiana replied with an even bigger smile than before making hakuryuu's heart skip a beat.

 **super sorry this chapter was kinda boring! and sorry for hakuryuu not being in there very much! ~ But i promise next chapter's going to be wayyyy better! *cough cough* they kiss *cough* so please review :) but seriously trust me ill try to make the next chapter more romantic ;3 Thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Lets go eat." Hakuryuu said beholding the painfully appetizing food on display spread out just a few feet in front of them begging to be eaten. they walk, morgiana sticking a little too close for comfort making hakuryuu nervous. They make there way to the table and hakuryuu hands the man some money, both of their mouths practically watering.

Hakuryuu lifts up a piece of meat on a stick and morgiana does the same. He shoves it in his mouth only for the next second to spit it out. "What is this?!" She shouts wiping his dirtied mouth. "Rats." The man speaks plainly and almost not supersized that he didnt like it. The man at the small shop just continued to stare at his meat that he was rotating slowly over a glowing fire clearly not interested in the angered prince.

Hakuryuu glared a moment and tossed the rat he just took a bit of into the garbage. "Come on morgiana." He spoke as he turns his head to look at the girl he expects to see also spiting out the horrid food.

But morgiana did the exact opposite. Morgiana had there sticks popping out of her mouth with tiny splashes of sauce smeared across her face. Hakuryuu eyes widen before he lets out a small chuckle thinking he half expected her to really eat anything.

Morgiana stares at the laughing prince for a moment before popping yet another stick of meat into her mouth. The person selling them looked appalled, no one had ever liked his cooking or even tolerated it. Morgiana stared at him her eyes confused. "They don't taste that bad." morgiana spoke as she followed hakuryuu to the next food station.

The food there was suitable for hakuryuu's tastes and he eats the festival food with a smile as morgiana eats a ton more than him making him giggle.

Morgiana and hakuryuu wandered around until they somehow ended up sitting politely in uncomfortable chairs watching girls dance and frolic about on the lightly lit stage. "Ah i need to talk to someone really fast, so wait here." Hakuryuu spoke sternly as he rose from his seat and headed for a certain direction.

Morgiana turns her head to see that a man with long silky black hair with a thick braid thats wearing far too less clothes is gesturing him toward him. Morgiana recognized him as the man that just silently watched her fight, though he did have an intimidating aura. She let out a sigh and caught herself once again staring at the dancers that were so stunning she almost wanted to throw herself up there.

The music came to a stop and the dancer caught there breath resting for a bit off the stage, though they weren't dancing morgiana was still staring intently at them. "We need another dancer?!" A girl with a extremely long brown braid in her hair yelled. She had sharp features and her body was flawless along with piercing purple eyes. Morgiana almost wished she could look so pretty.

The girl frantically scanned through the crowed and to morgiana's supersize her eye's landed straight on her. "She'll do." She said roughly as she marched her way to the confused fanalis. The girl with light brown hair grabbed morgiana's wrist and pulled her over to a man that was sitting on the side of the stage, he seemed to be the Leader or maybe a manger of some sort.

"She's cute enough right?" The girl said worriedly as she held morgiana's shoulders and shoved her in front of her so the man could examine her. Morgiana shivered a bit as the man stared at her in the wrong places a bit too long."More than cute enough." The man said with a smirk still not removing his eyes from the young fanalis.

"Ok you're doing a solo, just try not to look stupid ok?" The girl said as she stared into her eyes as if trying to encourage her. Morgiana could feel her heart drum in her chest as she grew nervous. Her head was spinning this was happening to fast she barely had any clue what was going on. She wanted to refuse, but she couldn't seem to choke the words out of her. Did she actually really want to go dance on that stage? Yes she did.

Morgiana took a huge breath of air as she tries to calm herself but she utterly fails. The girl slips a mask onto morgiana's slim face covering basically everything but her glowing red eyes. The girl then shoved morgiana roughly onto the stage her feet smacking loudly onto the stone floor.

It was painfully quiet and she could feel cold sweat drip down her back. I can do this. i can do this, i've seen people dance before. She repeated in her head trying to calm down but her efforts were futile. Morgiana froze seeing all eyes on her. This is just like a slave action. No, i cant do this. Morgiana huffed deep breaths as she relived her childhood standing naked as men wave their hands watching her fate being decided right in front of her. No matter how much she cried no one would help her, crying was useless, she was useless. Morgiana could feel herself shaking as she wanted to just run, but she was frozen in place.

The music started, The men violently beat on the deep drums in a rhythm that almost sounded familiar to her. Though it took her out of her trance she still didn't have the courage to dance. A large gust of wind blows through her hair almost making her flower that was tucked safely in her hair fly off, but she nervously grabbed it so it wouldnt. She couldn't lose kougyoku's hair pin, her friends hair pin.

Hakuryuu let out a sigh. He walked away from judal annoyed the only reason he called him over was bicker that he was spending too much time with a girl instead of him. But hakuryuu shrugged him off as the only thing on his mind right now was he had to get back to morgiana. How could he leave her alone just to get bitched at by his best friend? Mad at himself and judal he marched over to the previous spot morgiana was last seen.

But to his supersized his friend was no where to be found. Hakuryuu panicked and scanned the nearby crowed for her familiar face it should be easy enough to find her because her red hair makes her stand out like a sore thumb in any crowd.

Hakuryuu stops searching immediately as he see's deep red hair fly with wind out of the corner of his eyes. Morgiana's beating red eyes illuminated through the wooden mask, her eyes were so bright and stunning it almost made him lose his breath. Those red eyes and hair were unmistakably morgiana. his eyes widening to see morgiana frozen on stage, it almost made his heart drop. She looked just like she did when she was being sold just days ago. I have to do something he yelled in his head. Drag her off stage? No, thats not right.

He breathes in slowly preparing his throat for a yell. "You can do it morgiana! Your free!" Hakuryuu screamed so loud almost making the crowd cringe. He put his full heart into his words hoping it could somehow help the poor girl onstage.

Morgiana could feel her body become lighter as if a huge unbearable weight she had felt for years had removed it self form her shoulders. His words and voice almost made her want to cry, she had no clue why or how but his voice melted all the nervousness and thoughts away from her.

Morgiana began to move her body, after her nerves swept away. Morgiana didn't know how but she seemed to remember a dance from the time of her childhood. Though the memory was hazy she could remember that she would love to watch her own people dance and they would all gather around the blazing fire and dance to their hearts contents. It was a memory morgiana had somehow forgotten till now.

Morgiana tries to mimic the dance in her distorted memory, at she does so perfectly. Hakuryuu's eyes shined and his mouth parted slightly as he beheld morgiana dancing along the stage. Morgiana stared into the sky spinning and moving vigorously fast on her feet it almost looked impossible. She took shallow breaths and her face held a smirk, she felt so alive.

The crowd cheered louder and louder and morgiana only danced more beautifully as the cheers grew. Almost every single person was on there feet men screaming and whistling while girls stared in awe or some squealed with excitement. It was clear everyone was moved by the fanalis skills.

Then morgiana turned her head and stared at hakuryuu while she spun. Time slowed and hakuryuu's heart drummed in his ears. Morgiana crimson eyes stared into his icy blues one for what seemed like an eternity. Morgiana was almost shocked to see the man staring at her with his gentle smile she always craved to see. Then she smiled, And hakuryuu just about lost his mind. Her smile was captivating she had never seen her smile so big with her stunning red hair swinging behind her from her turn. Though he only caught a glimpse of it for there smiles being exchanged only lasted less than a second as morgiana continues to turn.

He wanted her so bad it was almost unbearable. He wanted to kiss her he wanted to be near her right now. He felt like he was losing his mind, hakuryuu clenched his fists but still kept a gentle smile painted along his face. He almost felt proud of the girl he had only known the girl mere days to see how far she has come, though they haven't known each other long he felt like he was somehow connected to her, like they had know each other their entire life.

The drums continued to beat as the drummers smiled and kept their eyes glued to morgiana. The redhead took scattered breaths as small amounts of sweat beaded from her face, The mask was painfully humid and cut off too much air. To her relief she could feeling it slip off her face. She took one more spin and the mask clattered to the floor. The people in the crowd just stopped and stared, not in a bad way but they were admiring morgiana's captivating face and amazing eyes. Though she thought she would be happier with the mask off, she wasn't.

Morgiana grew painfully nervous as people stared at her and she stopped and ran off the stage. She ran pretty far, she didn't want anyone to really see her right now, accept for maybe him. She ended up in an alleyway, she could hear people murmur from the festivals. She leaned against a wall and took deep breaths. She kept picturing hakuryuu's face in her mind, his smile while he was watching her was just too beautiful not to smile herself.

"Morgiana.."

"Hakuryuu?" Morgiana spoke as she swung her head to see hakuryuu slowly approaching her, she felt the familiar happiness surge through her she felt when ever she saw him. A small smile crept its way onto her face.

 **ok, ok sorry i decided to move the kissing scene to the next chapter so prepare yourself. please review i need to know if you guys like this story so i can keep updating. love you all and thanks for reading.**


End file.
